1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a repeater for a satellite communication device that permits communications between the communication device and the satellite without having a direct line of sight to the orbiting satellite.
2. Background of the Invention
Relatively recently, satellite phones have been introduced into the market. A satellite phone communicates directly with an orbiting satellite thereby permitting the user of the phone to make or receive a phone call from virtually anywhere on earth. A significant limitation is that there must be an unobstructed, direct line-of-sight between the satellite and the satellite phone. Thus, such phones are generally unusable inside buildings, houses, caves, airplanes or, in general, anywhere that the phone does not have direct line-of-sight to the satellite. A solution this problem would be highly desirable and would make satellite phone technology much more usable.